1. Field
The subject technology generally relates to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for synchronizing wakeup operations in electronic devices.
2. Background
Mobile electronic devices may include both a cellular system, e.g., for providing cellular voice and/or data communications, and a Bluetooth system, e.g., for providing wireless communications with other devices such as a wireless headset. When a cellular system and Bluetooth system are integrated in an electronic device, both systems may have their own low-power modes of operation involving periodic wakeups. A problem with this is that the wakeup operations of the cellular system and Bluetooth system are performed in an asynchronous manner to each other. Such asynchronous operations may consume large average power over a period of time, which reduces the standby time of the device.